Double Cross my Heart
by Word Life 316
Summary: I was bored so I decided to write my own version of the next episode and I'm planning on getting it done before the episode's premiere date May 5th
1. Chapter 1

Double Cross my Heart

By Word Life 316

Chapter 1

"Class we have a exchange student joining us today" said Mr Lancer

"Who did we transfer for him? Was it Fentina" said Dash

"I'm right here Dash" answered Danny

"I guess you can't win them all" replied Dash

Just then the door swung open and everyone gasped at who was standing in the doorway there stood a kid in nothing but black he even had black makeup on

"Everyone this is Gregor and he comes to us from Europe" Lancer said

"Oh great, like we need another goth freak" said Paulina, as for the goth Sam she was speechless

"So where exactly in Europe do you come from" Lancer asked

"One of those small insignificant countries that don't really matter" replied Gregory

"Well okay, take the seat next to Sam" said Lancer

"Looks like Fentoad's got some competition" laughed Dash to a clueless Danny

"Hi I'm Gregor" he said to Sam

"I'm S-S-S-Sam" Sam managed to get out

"Well it's nice to met you S-S-S-Sam" Gregor joked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch time rolled around Danny and Tucker waited around for Sam to sit down with them but were surprised when she walked right past them and sat with Gregor that's when Danny got angry

"Dude you okay" Tucker asked

"Of course I am, I should be happy that Sam has a boyfriend" Danny asked he then looked at Sam and Gregor having a good time "Then why does it hurt so much"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Double Cross my Heart

By Word Life 316

Chapter 2

Sam started spending more and more time with Gregor and less and less time with Danny and Tucker after a fortnight they finally got to hangout at Nasty Burger together

"and he's an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian as well and he dislikes his parents' said Sam

"Sounds like you really like this guy" said Danny as he pretended to be interested

Sam blushed "I think I do and he's taking out to a poetry reading tonight"

"He's so much like you it's scary" Tucker said

"Well I gotta get going I'm meeting Gregor at the mall, we're going to buy black clothes in a store with dim lights" said Sam as she left Nasty Burger

"I don't trust him Tucker he's gonna hurt Sam one way or another" said Danny

"Do you think maybe the reason you don't like him is because you're jealous" Tucker asked

"I'm not jealous" replied Danny

"Clueless"

Just then they heard a loud crash outside and saw Skulker causing havoc

"Oh great this is just what I need" said Danny sarcastically as he went underneath the table and came back out as Danny Phantom and headed towards Skulker

"Look Skulker I'm not in the mood for this" said Danny

"Well too bad cause I am" Sulker as he aimed his weapons at Danny

But the next thing they knew a shot came out of nowhere and hit Skulker "You have reinforcements, I'm outta here" and with that he was gone

Danny looked around and saw the Guys in White behind him but there was another one holding a gun this time and he looked awfully familiar

"Gregor?" Danny said to himself, he couldn't say for a fact it was him because of the big black sunglasses and being completely dressed in white

"It's the Ghost Kid get him Agent G" yelled one of the other agents

Danny flew off before a shot could be fired

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Double Cross my Heart

By Word Life 316

Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Tucker, it was Gregor" said Danny as they walked down the school hall

"Well maybe you should talk to Sam about to it" said Tucker

They found Sam talking to Gregor and then to their shock she kissed him on the cheek and Danny felt a sudden pain hit him in the heart.

"Or we can talk to her later" said Danny as he walked away and Tucker felt the hurt in his voice and looked at Sam and Gregor one more time before following him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After school that day Danny took a walk through the park to get his mind in order when he saw Gregor and Sam underneath a tree he then hid behind another one and turned into Danny Phantom he then went intangible and went up into the tree that Sam and Gregor were under and listened in to what they were saying.

"I'll be back in a minute I just need to go to the toilets" said Sam as she stood up and started walking away

"O.K. I'll miss you" said Gregor

"I'll miss you too" said Sam

Danny wanted to hurl but he then notice Gregor taking out a mobile phone

"Hello Agent L this is Agent G, I've almost got her where I want her, it's obvious she's friends with the ghost boy and the sooner we get the information we need the better cause I'm sick of wearing these goth clothes" he then hanged up the phone

Danny was speechless; he then flew off as Sam was heading back.

He had heard enough

TO BE CONTINUED

It's short I know but I've had a busy week and I'm tired, I'll try to update again on Monday or Tuesday


	4. Chapter 4

Double Cross my Heart

By Word Life 316

Chapter 4

"I got to tell her" said Danny to Tucker as they headed to Sam's house

"Are you sure about this" said Tucker

"It would be better hearing it from a friend then from someone else" said Danny as he went inside

"Sam, are you here" he said as he opened the front door

"In the living room Danny" said Sam as he headed towards it finding Sam sitting alone

"Where's Gregor" asked Danny

"At home" replied Sam

"Listen there's something you need to know about Gregor" said Danny

"Other than the fact then he's the best boy I've ever met in my life" said Sam

Danny felt his jealousy and anger rising but remained calm to tell her what he know

"No you see yesterday when you went to the bathroom" Danny started

"You were spying on us?" Sam said as she walked over to Danny with an angry look on her face

"But Sam.." Danny tried to explain

"I don't want to hear it Danny, of all people I thought you'd be happy for me"

"But you got to list..." Danny continued to try to explain

"GET OUT!" Yelled Sam and not wanting to fell her wrath he did just that with her slamming the door behind her

"That didn't sound good" said Tucker

"Why is she so angry I mean what have I done to maker her angry" said Danny

"Clueless" said Tucker

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY SAY THAT" yelled Danny

"Because you're so blind to what's starring right in your face" explained Tucker

"What do you mean" asked Danny

"Think about all the times you and Sam have had during the past few years" said Tucker

Danny then thought about what him and Sam had been through, the whole Ember incident, two fake-outs and all those blushy moments they shared and then all of a sudden it clicked as he sat on the edge of the sidewalk with his head in his hands

"I've been a complete idiot haven't I?" said Danny

"I mean this in the nicest way mate but yeah you have" replied Tucker

Tucker looked at the sad look on his friend's face "So what do you want to do now" he asked

"I just want to go home" said Danny as he got up and headed home

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Double Cross my Heart

Chapter 5

By Word Life 316

Danny starred up at the ceiling as he lay down on his bed.

"Who am I kidding, she'll probably never speak to me again, Gregor and her will probably get married, have kids and she'll forget I even existed"

Just then he heard his mobile phone ringing

"Hello"

"Danny it's me" said Tucker

"Tuck I'm not in the mood"

"Well get into the mood cause there's a ghost here in the park"

Danny gave a sigh as he hanged up the phone, turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards the park, when he got there he saw Tucker and Sam there with a huge ghost fight

"Sam why are you here? I thought you were mad at me" asked Danny

"I am so don't talk to me, I'm only here cause I have the damn thermos" she said as she threw the thermos to him as he fought and he sucked it into the thermos it was then he noticed the Guys in White heading this way.

"Sam I need to tell you something" Danny said as he flew back down to her

"I'm not listening" said Sam

"Look this is really important, you see the GIW there"

Sam sighed "Yes"

"Well look at this" he then shot a beam out of his fingertip knocking Agent G's glasses off and revealing his true identity

"Gregor?" said a shocked Sam as Gegor starred at her

"Identity exposed, retreat immediately" said Gregor as a helicopter came out of nowhere as the 3 agents got in it and flew off into the distance.

Sam starred in disbelief as the helicopter flew off "He was the only boy I ever loved"

She then covered her mouth in shock realizing what she had just said and looked at the hurt face of Danny as he flew off

"DANNY WAIT!" she yelled but he just kept going

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Double Cross my Heart

Chapter 6

By Word Life 316

Rain hit Sam's bedroom window as she lay on her bed, the tears falling from her eyes it had been a few hours since she broke Danny's heart and it hurt like nothing else.

Just then her phone started ringing she reluctantly went and picked it up and noticed the name "TUCK" appearing on the screen

"Hello"

"Sam, how are you feeling"

"Awful"

"Have you talked to Danny"

I've tried calling him but he won't answer"

"Well you really hurt him, by the way did you really mean it when you said that you loved Gregor?"

"No"

"Do you hate Danny for spying"

"No"

"Do you love him"

For the next few seconds all Tucker heard was dead air, he then heard Sam speak.

"Yes"

She then started to cry

"Sam if I was you I would go and tell him"

Sam sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve "You're right Tucker, thank you"

She then ran out of the house not even bothering to get a rain coat

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny was in his room leafing through old photo albums, he looked at all the pictured of him and Dam and wondered why he had been so clueless.

He then heard his phone ringing

"Hello"

"Hey bro it's me"

"What do you want Tuck"

"I was just wondering , did you hate Gregor because you loved Sam?"

The same deadly silence was heard until Danny finally spoke

"Yes"

Just then he heard the doorbell and went don to answer it, there he found Sam dripping wet they looked at each other for a moment until they ran into each other's arms, Sam started to cry on his shoulder as Danny ran a hand through her hair.

They then looked at each other and their lips meet in a passionate kiss

THE END


End file.
